


X's and O's

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Chiley, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotions, F/M, Get Together, Humor, Lots of drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Pining Riley, Seriously Messed Up Past Relationship, Slow Burn, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: Chase's violent ex boyfriend comes into town with the intent of dragging Chase back to New Zealand. Chase's past is brought to light and Riley, harboring a secret crush, isn't about to let Chase fall back into the mess he had finally gotten out of.





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Power Ranger fanfiction story, hope you enjoy. Prepare for lots of angst, light hearted moments, heavy moments and...a budding romance that I'm slightly obsessed with. 
> 
> I blame this, and the other fic that I'm writing, on the fact that there isn't enough Chase Whump available for me to read. 
> 
> Seriously, guys, I need more! 
> 
> Now onto our regularly scheduled program...

Chapter One

It was a rare day where all the rangers were on the exact same shift. Kendall, Ms. Morgan, Riley corrected himself mentally, had planned it that way. She wanted them to check out something after their shift that could lead to a hidden power they sorely needed. 

Riley was busting tables, something he secretly loathed to do, but did it with a smile anyway. Tyler was helping him. Koda was doing something in the stock room and Chase was manning the grill, the black ranger’s personal favorite job, even if he ‘accidently’ almost burned down the museum once or twice. As long as Chase stayed focus it was fine. Shelby was waiting tables, something she often complained about, but Riley felt she actually enjoyed. She was a socializer by nature. 

Tyler and Riley were washing a batch of dishes when Shelby came back and threw her notepad against Chase’s chest, capturing everyone’s attention. 

“I’m done,” Shelby announced. “You take people’s orders, I want to man the grill.” 

“What?” Chase grinned his most charming lopsided grin. “Do we have a bad batch of customers out there?” 

Riley had to close his eyes to shut down any unwanted emotions stirring at the sight of that particular smile. It was the best kept secret on the team that Riley had a crush on his teammate. Riley, unlike Shelby or Tyler, was an expert at hiding his hormone driven feelings. 

“Just this one guy.” Shelby sighed and hunched her shoulders a bit, looking away. “He said he didn’t want me talking his order, he wanted a man. How stupid is that?” She asked Chase who frowned unhappily hearing how his teammate and friend had been treated. “I mean, what decade are we living in? He sounds like he’s from New Zealand, anyway, maybe he’ll warm up to you. Can I man the grill, please?” 

“Sure, Shelby.” Chase nodded and handed her the spatula. “Do you want me to run through what to do?” 

“Nope, it seems pretty simple.” Shelby seemed to regain her energy now that she had been let off the hook. “Flip the burgers until finished. Don’t leave the grill unattended. I’ve learned a lot from you already.” She teased lightly. Chase grinned back and stuck Shelby’s pen behind his ear as he picked the notepad up off the floor. 

“I’m sure you’ll be a pro in no time.” Chase grinned with a playful wink and headed out to the café floor. 

“I owe you one!” Shelby called after him. 

Chase glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. “I think we’re square, no worries.” He said before he disappeared from sight. 

Tyler left Riley to chat with Shelby and Riley couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but dutifully continued his task of cleaning the nasty dishes in the sink. 

“That guy was out of line.” Tyler was saying, but Riley wasn’t really paying attention anymore. He finished the batch of dishes and had set about drying them when the sound of raised voices caught his attention. He shared a look with Tyler when Koda appeared, looking worried. 

“What happen?” Koda asked and Tyler and him vanished out into the café area. Shelby started to follow and Riley panicked a little, seeing that she hadn’t bothered to shut off the grill. 

“Shelby, the grill!” Riley warned and rushed to help her when a burger erupted into flames. Together they managed to turn the grill off and fling the flaming burger into the soapy water of the sink. Outside the voices grew loud enough for them to hear. 

“Let him go,” Tyler was saying. Shelby and Riley shared a worried look and rushed to join the others on the café floor. The scene was surprising to say the least. 

“Oh, would you look at that. You’ve made a gang of new mates.” The stranger, a large man with a thick New Zealand accent was saying. Riley had already zeroed in on the fact that the man had his meaty hand wrapped too tightly around Chase’s wrist. 

Chase was pale, his deep blue eyes focused on the face of the man in front of him as if he were seeing a ghost. 

“You know how I feel about you making friends.” The stranger said lowly. 

“Brendon,” Chase whispered so quietly Riley had to strain to hear. “You should go.” 

The look that washed over Brendon’s face was so dark and cold that it sent a shiver down Riley’s spine. Brendon moved before anyone could stop him, releasing Chase’s wrist and backhanding him so hard that Chase was knocked to the ground from the force of the blow. Riley and Shelby immediately went to Chase’s side as Tyler and Koda, who roared in anger, forcibly started to remove ‘Brendon’ from the museum. 

Brendon didn’t go quietly. Riley watched as Chase, holding a shaking hand against the bruise forming on his face, seemed to shut down at the words. 

“You will come home with me, Ace!” Brendon was shouting. “I know where you live! You’re coming home!” The shouts and struggles faded the further Brendon was dragged away. 

“Chase?” Shelby asked. Her voice shook with concern and a mixture of other emotions Riley couldn’t begin to decipher. “Chase who was that guy?” 

Chase froze, his muscles tensed under Riley’s light touch. Chase stood abruptly, mumbling something to himself before he turned and fled the café. The spectacle the scene caused sent waves of whispers following Chase’s escape. Shelby and Riley shared a worried look before abandoning their job and going after their obviously distraught friend. 

“What the hell happened?” Shelby asked Riley. 

“I don’t know.” Riley shook his head. “Nothing good, obviously.” 

“Is,” Shelby’s voice was tight. “Do you think this was my fault?” 

Riley looked at Shelby and tried to figure out what she meant. “Oh, no. I think Chase knew that guy.” Riley explained. 

“He said he was going to make Chase go home.” Shelby breathed as they reached the secret entrance to their base. Chase was already long gone, hiding in the sanctuary hidden from the world. Riley hesitated, stopping just short of going into the base. Shelby hesitated as well. “Do you think he was Chase’s brother?” 

“No.” Riley swallowed. “Not his brother.” 

“He hurt Chase.” Koda appeared with Tyler. 

“Is Chase okay?” Tyler asked worriedly. 

“We don’t know,” Shelby said, close to tears. “He didn’t say anything and took off back here.” She nodded to the entrance of the base. 

“What happened when you two went out there?” Riley asked, curious beyond belief. 

“Chase didn’t say much,” Tyler said thoughtfully, trying to remember everything that happened. “The guy had grabbed his arm and got up into his face, whispering some things that were obviously making Chase uncomfortable. We thought the guy was hitting on him, or I did.” Tyler glanced at Koda who still looked furious. 

“Man hurt Chase.” Koda smacked a fist into his open palm. “I punch man in face. Make him hurt.” 

“He’s not a monster, Koda.” Riley said, but regretted his words immediately. “I mean, he’s a monster, just not our kind of monster. If we beat that guy up we might end up in jail.” 

Tyler’s eyes widened and he frowned. “You have a point.” He closed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean we don’t want to destroy that guy. He said some pretty disturbing things when we dragged him out. I think he’s Chase’s ex.” 

“No, never.” Shelby shook her head in denial. “Chase would never date such an asshole.” 

Funny, Riley thought to himself. She didn’t say that Chase would never date a guy. That was all Riley could think about. Chase was straight, wasn’t he? Obviously Riley had missed something.

“Koda, do you remember Chase mentioning anything about that Brendon guy?” Tyler asked. 

Koda shook his head. “No, Chase only talk about missing family.” 

Whoa, wait, that was another thing Riley never picked up on. Chase missed his family? The only time Chase ever mentioned his family was when Shelby and Kendall, Ms. Morgan, had created that locating device and promised it would help make their mission go faster. Riley remembered Chase mentioning going home to visit his mother in New Zealand. 

Riley blinked away the overload of new information. “The only person who can answer our questions is Chase.” He announced to the group, who all nodded in various stages of agreement. 

Without another word wasted they slid down into the lab. Chase was sitting on one of the stools. His back hunched and facing away from them as he had his head buried in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Ms. Morgan was there next to him, whispering to him gently, rubbing his back comfortingly. She looked up and over at them and frowned before whispering something to Chase. Chase shook his head violently and said something too quietly for them to hear back to Ms. Morgan. She nodded and stood, leaving Chase to confront the group of confused rangers alone. 

“I’ll tell you what I can,” Ms. Morgan told them sadly and motioned for them to join her around the table as Chase stood and walked to the back of Koda’s cave, leaving the room, still obviously upset. “Give him time.” Kendall said, gently stopping Riley from following after Chase. 

“How do you know what happened?” Tyler asked curiously as they all took their seats. 

Kendall frowned. “What I’m about to tell you is very difficult for Chase.” She swallowed thickly and glanced in the direction where Chase had retreated. “He wanted to forget it ever happened and for a while it worked. We, I didn’t consider that Brendon would follow us here.” She closed her eyes and refocused on the rangers. “If he feels like it he’ll give you the longer version of this story. For now, I’ll tell you what I know.” 

The rangers nodded and remained quiet as Ms. Morgan gathered her thoughts. 

“When Keeper and I first figured out how to search for the Energem’s energy signatures there were no active Energem’s to find. It wasn’t until Chase bonded with his stone in New Zealand that we even knew the machine worked.” She sighed and paused for a moment. “It took a while for us to form a plan to track down the Energem. Keeper couldn’t exactly come with me to New Zealand and I had no idea what I was looking for, or who. We developed a very small tracking device, but it took time. Several months before it was ready and I could head to New Zealand alone. I tracked down Chase who was working in a coffee shop at the time – ”

__ Flashback __

Kendall took a breath as she realized whoever had bonded with the black Energem was inside the café. She had the machine that would help her locate the first stone and she was both thrilled and terrified to see where her journey would lead her. 

Taking another solid breath, Kendall pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and went inside the café and looked around. The place was nearly empty. Only a male barista behind the counter and a customer in the far corner were visible. One of them held the Energem. 

Excited, Kendall went to the counter and spotted her prize hanging around the pretty barista’s neck. The black Energem. 

“Hello,” The barista greeted with eyes that seemed dull and lifeless and a voice that seemed strained to be cheerful. Kendall was oblivious to it all. “Are you ready to order?” 

“I’ll have a large coffee, black.” Kendall managed to say as she stared at the Energem. “That necklace is pretty.” She added as the barista, Ace the nametag read, started to collect her drink. 

Ace looked at her with a flash of fear before he shrugged off her comment and glanced in the direction of the man in the corner who was watching them silently. Kendall thought Ace might know the importance of his necklace, but wasn’t aware of how wrong she was. “It was a gift.” Ace said simply. 

“I’ve been researching stones just like that one.” Kendall said, foolishly ignoring what was happening around her. She was so close, she had the Energem in her sights and all she had to do was convince this young barista to go back with her to America. 

“Here is your drink.” Ace said. His hand trembled a little as he handed the cup over. Kendall frowned, but took the drink. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Kendall asked, confused. “I would love to talk with you about the stone if you would give me a chance. When does your shift end?” 

“Ace.” A deep, looming voice said with dangerous intent. “Are you seriously hitting on this girl? In front of me?” 

“N-no.” Ace looked alarmed, his face pale as he looked back at the man now standing next to Kendall, who hadn’t realized the signs soon enough to stop them. Horrified, Kendall watched the scene unfold. 

“I saw it with my own eyes!” The larger man growled. “How could you betray me when I’m sitting right over there.” 

“I didn’t!” Ace was pleading now, terrified and pale and shaky. Kendall realized what was going on quickly and her stomach turned. The barista was in serious trouble. Trouble she helped create, even unknowingly.

“I was only asking him about his necklace.” Kendall tried to smooth over the situation. “I’m studying these kinds of stones.”

The man’s cold eyes fell on her and Kendall stopped talking immediately. 

“Please,” Ace drew the man’s attention away from Kendall and back to himself. Kendall realized that he was protecting her even though it was obvious he was the one that needed protection. “I didn’t mean to flirt with her, Brendon. Please.” 

He hadn’t been flirting, Kendall wanted to say, but her lips wouldn’t cooperate. 

“We’re closed.” Brendon announced without giving Kendall a second glance as he grabbed Ace by the arm and shoved him roughly in the direction of a stairway that led up to the second floor of the building. “Get going, you stupid slut.” 

For a moment Kendall wasn’t sure who Brendon was referring too and jumped as Ace scrambled up the stairs and Brendon ‘showed’ her out of the coffee shop, locking the door behind her as he started up the stairs after Ace. 

Kendall’s heart was racing as she watched the man storm up the steps. What had she just gotten involved in? What was going to happen to Ace? How was she going to get close enough to talk with Ace about the Energem? 

__End Flashback__

“I had no idea what I was going to do.” Kendall breathed and shook her head. “I know now that I had no way of knowing what was going to happen asking such simple questions to a stranger, but I felt horribly guilty.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Shelby offered, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the story. 

“How could Chase stay with a man like that?” Tyler asked out loud. 

“Chase.” Koda said simply, as confused as the rest of them. 

Riley looked at Koda and wondered how Koda, out of all of them, didn’t know this story. Koda had known Chase almost as long as Kendall, Ms. Morgan, did. 

“He was trapped.” Kendall defended Chase softly. “I waited around for several days and didn’t see any sign of Chase after that. Brendon came and went as he pleased and so did other employees of the café, but Chase seemed to have vanished. Finally Chase appeared for his shift, but vanished back up the stairs as soon it was over. I realized I wouldn’t be able to approach him the way I did before. I waited until Brendon left the building and snuck in, going up the staircase.”

Kendall paused again. “He was in bad shape, I could tell by the way he held his ribs when he opened the door. Brendon was careful not to mark up his face, but Chase was wearing long sleeves in the middle of New Zealand’s hottest time of the year. I knew under his clothes he was hiding a lot of damage.”

“He tried to shut the door when he saw it was me, but I wouldn’t let him.” Kendall went on. “I forced my way inside the apartment and told him I wanted to help. He didn’t believe me. He said no one could help him.” Kendall hesitated again, Riley slowly realized it was from building emotion evident in her voice as she continued. “It took some time, even after that meeting, to convince him that I really wanted to help him.” 

Shelby wiped at her own face, brushing away at the tears as Kendall continued. 

“He told me it hadn’t been that way in the beginning. They had been in love once, but Brendon used his love and messed with his head. Brendon slowly started to convince Chase that no one could love someone like him. He called Chase stupid, but said that he loved Chase despite how foolish he was. He picked Chase apart slowly, separating him from his friends and family before the physical abuse started.” Kendall shook her head. “It’s how people like Brendon work. They do it so subtly that their victims don’t realize they’re in trouble until they’re so lost they don’t believe they can save themselves or that anyone would want to help them. They feel worthless. Helpless. Chase was completely shattered when I got involved.” 

“Chase?” Shelby shook her head. “It’s so hard to believe. Our Chase? Abused like that?” 

“I helped anyway I could.” Kendall sighed. “Once I got him out of there and here in America I got him a job here at the café and a place to stay. It was the little things that were the most disturbing. He would panic any time he was even the smallest fraction of a second late or any time I gave him a vague timetable on what he needed to do. If he did anything wrong he would completely shut down. He told me that Brendon had him on a very tight schedule and if he ever did anything just slightly off he was punished for it. He asked me for set schedule that he could follow and I told him no.” Kendall shook her head again. “I told him that he should always be late, I gave him permission to do anything and everything that Brendon hated and promised him that he would never be punished by me or anyone else.” 

Riley froze at that realization. That was why Ms. Morgan never got upset about Chase being late. He also thought back to all the times the team gave Chase a hard time about being late and remembered the brief shocked, pale looks Chase had given. 

“Oh my god, we’re assholes.” Riley whispered. 

“I – I yell at him for being late all the time.” Shelby looked stricken. “Oh my gosh, I never knew.” 

“He’s not as sensitive as he used to be.” Kendall tried to calm their guilt. “He’s done extremely well, actually. It was very hard at first, but slowly he made good progress re-acclimating to how life should be. It wasn’t until we found Koda that things really started to turn around.” 

“Me?” Koda asked with sudden hope.

“Yes, you.” Kendall said affectionately. “Chase had been cut off from the world and Brendon made sure he didn’t talk to people more than absolutely necessary. Koda, you were his first real friend in a very long time. Chase told me that he was going to make sure you never knew what he felt. That you would experience everything good life had to offer.”

Koda’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “Chase good friend. Koda be good friend for Chase.” 

Kendall nodded. “You all helped more than you realize. Chase asked me not to tell you what he’d been through. He’s embarrassed, I think, that he allowed himself to get so completely into trouble. He’s afraid you guys are going to treat him differently now that you know. The best thing you can do for him is to be there as his friends and protectors, but not to treat him like he’s anything less than he was before you knew what happened.”

Tyler took in a deep breath and nodded. “We’ll do our best.” 

“He shouldn’t be alone.” Riley offered. “Brendon said he knew where Chase lived. We can’t risk that he might try and force Chase to go home with him.” 

Kendall nodded. “We can ask him if he wants one of you to stay with him for the time being, but the choice is up to Chase. This is his life and he needs, more than you can possibly understand, to be in control of it.” 

Riley swallowed thickly, but nodded reluctantly. It would be hard for Riley especially to allow Chase to do this on his own. Riley wanted to protect Chase. 

“He was doing so well.” Ms. Morgan closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her hands. “The nightmares had pretty much stopped. Now though,” She said thoughtfully as she glanced back to where Chase had vanished too. “He’s going to need support and we need to keep him away from Brendon. It was very hard to get him out of Brendon’s control and now that Brendon is back, Chase could relapse.” 

“We won’t let that happen.” Riley vowed. “Do you think Chase is going to want to talk with us?” 

“Maybe. Give him some time to adjust and think things through.” Ms. Morgan told them thoughtfully. “I’ll let him know that you guys don’t think anything less of him and that you only want to help him. It’ll be up to him when he’s ready to face you.” 

“Right.” Tyler agreed and then froze. “Oh crap, the café!” 

Shelby paled. “We should go finish up our shift. Tell Chase that we’ll be here when he needs us.” 

Riley hesitated before following the others back to the café. “Ms. Morgan.” He said softly, catching her attention. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?” 

Kendall frowned lightly and shook her head. “I honestly don’t know. You guys didn’t see how broken he was back then. I’ve done what I can, but we, I honestly didn’t think Brendon would come after him like this. We need to be careful or, well, I don’t know what will happen, but I know it won’t be good.” 

Riley nodded. “Tell Chase he can stay with me for a while, if he wants. I have an extra room at my apartment that he’s welcome to use.” 

“I’ll let him know.” Kendall smiled. “You’re a good friend, Riley.”

Riley nodded again and gave one last glance in the direction Chase had gone. He hoped, for not purely unselfish reasons, that Chase would take him up on his offer. Riley wanted to make sure Chase was okay. Living together would be the best way to keep an eye on Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

For Riley a shift in the café had never felt longer. The group of customers who had witnessed the drama had left overly generous tips and kind words and concerned questions. None of the friends were willing to discuss Chase with a bunch of strangers, but they could appreciate the kindness all the same. 

“Wow, there’s over five hundred dollars in tips.” Shelby said as she counted up the gratuities after their shift had finally ended. 

“We should give it to Chase.” Tyler suggested. 

“Won’t that make him feel, uh, awkward?” Koda said as they headed to the back of the museum where the secret entrance to their base was. 

“Probably.” Riley nodded, watching to make sure they weren’t followed. Brendon hadn’t returned to the café and the security guards had been notified not to let him back in. They were theoretically safe for the time being, but it was never a bad idea to be too cautious. “But those people were obviously trying to help him.” 

“True.” Shelby nodded. “Maybe we should hold onto it and give it to Chase when he’s feeling better.” 

“Should we give Chase more space?” Koda asked, blocking the entrance of the base defensively. 

“Maybe.” Tyler agreed reluctantly. “But Kendall, I mean, Ms. Morgan did mention she had something she wanted us to check out after our shifts were finished.” 

Koda deflated a little and nodded. “Oh yeah, forgot.” He sighed and moved to slide down the entrance first. Shelby and Tyler followed and Riley, still keeping an eye out for any problems or interlopers, followed. 

Chase was standing with Ms. Morgan when the group re-entered the base. The others hung back for a moment, no one really seemed to know what to do. 

Finally Chase scratched the back of his neck and forced a smile. “Hey guys,” He greeted quietly. “I’m sorry about before,” 

“We care only about Chase.” Koda announced on behalf of the group. 

Chase blushed and looked down at the ground at the attention. “Uh, thanks. If it’s all the same to you guys, I’d like to forget it ever happened.” 

“We can do that.” Shelby was quick to answer. 

“What if he comes after you again?” Riley asked, unwilling to let things drop completely. 

Chase paled again, but forced another smile onto his lips. “Kendall told me you offered your extra room,” He nodded tightly. “If you really don’t mind me staying with you, I’d be grateful.” 

Relief flooded Riley and all the stress he had been feeling deflated from his shoulders. “You can stay as long as you like.” Or forever, Riley kept that thought to himself. 

‘Thanks,” Chase said, although never fully looked any of them in the eyes. “I’m sorry about all of this trouble.” He added after a heavy pause. “I didn’t – I wasn’t expecting any of this to come up again.” 

“We just want you to be safe, buddy.” Tyler offered sincerely. “If there’s anything you need all you have to do is ask us, okay? We’re here for you, all the way.” 

The others nodded in agreement and Chase seemed to shrink a little, but forced another tight smile. Riley felt a touch guilty, worried that Chase might break under the attention. It was a little ironic, given that Chase had never minded being the center of attention before. 

“Now that that’s all taken care of.” Kendall jumped in, taking the attention away from an obviously uncomfortable Chase. “I have a place I want you guys to check out. Keeper says he hid several objects when he first arrived on earth, but they were lost during the destruction caused by the meteors. I think I might have located one of them, it’s a very faint energy signature, but it might be worth checking out.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Tyler clapped his hands together and went to snatch his Energem from the charger. Shelby and Koda followed in sync leaving Riley lingering when Chase made no move to follow them. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Riley asked, uncertain he wanted to leave if Chase wanted to stay behind. The last thing Riley thought Chase needed was space to be alone. Being alone had gotten Chase into a lot of trouble in the past. 

Although he hesitated, Chase glanced at Kendall and nodded, joining Riley as they collected their Energems and went to join the others gathering around Tyler’s jeep. 

There was a silent agreement that they wouldn’t press Chase for details about his life before Kendall. It was hard for Riley. His brain craved information and a full, clear picture. Riley sat in the back between Koda and Chase. From the middle seat it was impossible for Riley to see the damage done to the other side of Chase’s face. He’d spotted the bruise already darkening Chase’s right cheek just before they had climbed into the vehicle. 

Riley wanted to ask if Chase was okay, but understood that Chase probably wouldn’t react well to being asked that question every few minutes. Riley knew that he would get frustrated if he were in Chase’s situation. Still, Riley found it nearly impossible to let the situation go, especially when he was so worried about Chase’s wellbeing. 

Chase was the strong, playful type. It was hard to believe that their cocky, hotshot had been so contained by one horrible human being. It hurt to think that Chase’s life hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows like Riley’s had been. Sure Riley hadn’t loved working on his family’s farm, but mucking out the pigpen was nothing compared to Chase’s problems. 

It was a little surprising to Riley that he and Shelby were the only ‘normal’ rangers on the team. Tyler’s father had been attacked and possibly taken by Fury. Chase had been mixed up in a terrible, no good relationship, and Koda, well, Koda lost his entire world and woke up in a strange future all alone. Growing up on a farm and being a waitress seemed undeniably normal compared to the others stories. 

Shelby met Riley’s gaze in the rearview mirror. Riley wondered if she was thinking something on the same lines as his own thoughts. 

Tyler drove deep into the forest, managing to go off road for a while until the vegetation became too thick for the jeep to pass through. “Looks like we walk from here.” Tyler said, shutting off the jeep and hopping out. The others followed his lead and together as a very loose group they started to hike up the mountain. 

Riley and Koda stuck close to Chase, although they tried to hide it. Tyler and Shelby walked on ahead, whispering quietly together as they walked. Chase seemed to tense, as if knowing he was the object of their discussion. 

“So, what do you think the object is?” Riley decided it was time to break the silence, hoping that a casual conversation about something completely different might help Chase to relax again. 

Chase glanced at Riley and then Koda before shrugging a shoulder. “Kendall wasn’t sure. I guess Keeper wasn’t feeling very chatty on the subject.” 

Koda frowned. “Keeper rarely offer all information.” 

“Never were there truer words spoken,” Chase grinned at Koda, but it faded fast. Chase tried to relax, shaking out his hands before he looked at the others. “This doesn’t have to be weird, does it? We can still be friends, right? Like before?”

“Of course!” Riley and Koda said a little too quickly. Chase seemed to deflate a bit. 

“I never wanted you guys to find out.” Chase said sadly, his hands shoved deep inside his sweatshirts pockets. “I’m really sorry you had to get involved.” 

“We’re sorry it happened to you.” Riley said carefully, “But I’m not sorry enough to let you deal with this alone. We’re your friends, Chase, we don’t want to leave you to let you face this kind of a thing by yourself. We’ve got your back, no matter what.” 

“I don’t think he’s going to leave.” Chase admitted. “I’m freaking out.” 

Riley resisted the urge to wrap Chase in a firm hug. Chase probably wouldn’t react well to the physical attention. “If you want to talk about it we’re here, but if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine too.” Riley reassured Chase. Chase looked grateful and nodded. 

“I might want to talk,” Chase nodded. “Just not right now. Let me think things through a bit.” 

“Take all time needed.” Koda said, moving to clap a hand on Chase’s shoulder only for Chase to flinch away from the contact. Koda looked shocked for a second and then horrified. “I not hurt you.” 

“Sorry Koda.” Chase went pale, “I know, it’s just, my heads not on straight. I’m sorry, mate.” 

“Koda understand.” Koda said and took a step back. “I go search with others.” He nodded, lingering only a moment more before jogging after Tyler and Shelby. 

“You can go with them if you want.” Chase offered awkwardly. Riley wasn’t certain he’d ever seen Chase so unsure of himself before. It was a strange and frightening sight. 

“Nah,” Riley grinned, trying to break the tension. “I’m good here. Let’s go search over by those rocks.” He pointed off to the left and the duo got to work looking for the mystery object Kendall had sent them for. 

They searched in silence for a while, only commenting on strange looking rocks, but not really finding or saying anything important. 

“Ha, check out this rock, it looks like a fedora,” Chase laughed as he picked up the rock in question. It did look strangely fedora like, Riley grinned and watched Chase hold it over his head like he was trying to put it on. 

“It looks good on you.” Riley joked just before a blast of energy hit the fedora-rock and it exploded in Chase’s hands. “What the – ” both Riley and Chase ducked as a monster appeared among the trees. It looked oddly storm trooper like. 

“Hey, I liked that rock.” Chase said with a huff as he dodged another ray-blast. 

“Give up your Energem’s rangers!” The monster said as he continued to fire blasts at the green and black rangers. 

“That’s never going to happen.” Riley announced and Chase nodded, each of them pulled out their morphers and activated them. “It’s morphing time.” They said together as they became rangers. 

The fight went about the same as most fights with low-level monsters. Although well equipped with firepower, the storm trooper monster had little to no experience with hand-to-hand combat, making him an easy kill. 

“Is it me, or do some of these monsters appear to take no pride in their work?” Riley asked after the monster exploded. 

“What happened?” Tyler and Shelby appeared with Koda trailing behind. 

“Oh, you know.” Chase said, as casual as ever. “Saving the day,” 

“Kicking monster butt.” Riley finished with a grin as they de-morphed. 

Shelby pouted. “Aw, we missed out on a fight? Lame.” 

“You’ll get the next one.” Chase winked and suddenly froze up, his smile vanishing. Riley wasn’t exactly sure what made Chase shut down so quickly, but he didn’t like it at all. Chase cleared his throat, trying to regain some sense of normalcy. “Uh, we should continue looking for that object, if Sledge is throwing monsters at us, it probably means there is something around here.”

“Or he was trying to figure out what we were doing out here.” Tyler pointed out. 

“Or that.” Chase agreed quietly. 

“Either way,” Riley spoke up, “We should continue looking around.” 

“Right.” The others agreed, all but Chase who seemed to be feeling out of place again. 

“Did you guys find anything?” Riley asked, trying to keep things as light as possible. 

“Nope, nada thing.” Shelby answered as she kicked over a few smaller rocks. 

“How about you guys?” Tyler asked as he began looking around as well. 

“Just an awesome fedora-rock that the monster destroyed.” Chase offered lightly as he climbed back up to the spot where he’d been standing when the monster had first attacked them. Under the place where he’d picked up the rock from he saw something glisten. “Hey,” he said, bending down to pick up the object. “Check this out.” He pulled out what looked like a small square tile made out of metal. It had some intrigue looking carvings on it. 

“Maybe that’s what Kendall, I mean Ms. Morgan sent us to find.” Shelby said, snatching the tile from Chase’s hand. Tyler took it from her, examining it for a moment. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Good job, Chase.” The red ranger praised. Chase flushed a little under the praise, but seemed to loosen up a bit, which was a good sign in Riley’s book. “We should head back and show this to Ms. Morgan.” 

“Race to jeep?” Koda suggested playfully. 

“Last one buys lunch for everyone!” Tyler announced and took off, Koda following close behind. Riley shared a quick glance with Chase who grinned in return as they bolted after the other rangers, Shelby trailing only slightly behind them. 

In the end Tyler and Koda had tripped over each other, tied in last place even after the other rangers stopped to make sure they were okay. 

“We can all chip in.” Chase offered as they got into the jeep and settled in for the drive back to the museum. 

“Nah,” Tyler grinned. “We lost because we got cocky, it was our own fault we fell and you guys were nice enough to wait and give us another fighting chance. We don’t mind paying, do we Koda.” 

“Food only thing I buy.” Koda said proudly. “Happy to pay for friends.” 

It was true, out of all of them Koda probably had the most money and that was mostly because he technically didn’t exist to the government and didn’t need to pay for any utilities for his cave. Koda didn’t exactly need ‘things’ like most people. Riley was sort of envious of that mind set. 

“Thanks guys.” Shelby grinned. “If you hadn’t of tripped I would have had to pay for everyone and I’m broke!” She laughed and the others joined in good-naturedly. 

Once they got back to the museum they were quick to head to their secret base. 

“We’re back!” Tyler called when he spotted Kendall over by a mirror. Each of their Energems floated to the charge station as they walked in.

“Oh, you’re back.” Kendall froze up, tensing as she continued to face away from them. 

“Kendall?” Chase asked so tensely the others frowned. 

“It’s fine.” Kendall said, not bothering to remind Chase to call her Ms. Morgan. She turned, revealing a split lip and a bruise forming around her neck. Chase went pale. 

“That man did this?” Koda demanded so loud and ferociously that Chase flinched away from the caveman in sudden fear. 

“No – well yes,” Kendall tried to calm both Koda and Chase down. She focused on Chase, who seemed to be ready to shake out of his own skin. “He just caught me by surprise, that’s all. I told him he should leave and that you were better off with out him – it was my fault, Chase. I angered him without thinking.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Chase whispered, voice trembling with fear and anger. “It’s me. I did this. You shouldn’t have gotten involved – none of you should have. This is my problem, my fault.” He left the room, completely forgetting his Energem as he left the lab. 

“Chase!” Tyler called, but Riley was the one who went after the black ranger. Shelby stood in Riley’s way, “Maybe you should give him some time to breathe.” She suggested calmly. 

“That’s the last thing he needs.” Riley insisted. “He’s barely holding things together, we can’t abandon him now – especially when that monster is out there waiting for him to be alone and vulnerable!” 

“Riley’s right.” Kendall told them. “Chase shouldn’t be alone, but he’s not going to react well if you all crowd him. Riley, go after him.” 

“Thank you.” Riley said and hurried after Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I actually finished the first season, lol. I probably should have done that before I started writing stories...oh well. On to season two! 
> 
> TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of feels in this chapter. Some mention of past abuse and stuff, so mind your triggers children! Nothing is graphic, but please take care of yourselves! 
> 
> I have the first 'section' of this story done. I just need to edit the rest of it. I think it'll be a two parter and I might add a prequel that goes through Kendall and Chase meeting and how Chase became Chase...but mmm, idk. Depends on how inspired I get to do something like that and if anyone is interested in reading it.

“Stupid.” Chase was saying as Riley found him in the bones exhibit just off of the café. The museum was long closed and all the doors were securely locked, which meant it was the safest place for Chase to be. 

“You are not stupid.” Riley said firmly as he joined Chase on the bench in the center of the room. 

Chase shook his head. “I am, you have no idea how much of an idiot – I’m the one who fell for the bastard. This is my fault.” 

“If I was the one who fell for a guy who hurt me and attacked Ms. Morgan, would you blame me?” Riley asked softly. “Would you call me stupid and berate me?” 

Chase looked back at Riley, surprised at first, but quickly shifting into that sad look that Riley truly hated. “No.” Chase admitted. “I wouldn’t think you were stupid.” 

“Good.” Riley breathed. “Because I know you aren’t stupid. You being clever has saved the team more times than I can count.” 

Although Chase didn’t look at Riley, he did relax under Riley’s words. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a start. 

“Kendall was hurt because she helped me.” Chase whispered after a long silence. “He remembered her and he knows she got me out. What if he does something worse? I don’t think I could live with myself, Riley. I can’t watch you guys suffer for something I did. This was my fault.” 

“You didn’t do anything.” Riley said shaking his head. “What happened doesn’t change the fact that he’s the one who’s choosing to do these terrible things.” 

“If I go with him he’ll stop.” Chase said with closed eyes. “By choosing not to go with him I’m allowing these terrible things to happen.” 

Riley opened his mouth, but couldn’t immediately find the words to combat Chase’s truth. He had a feeling that Brendon was the one who put those thoughts into Chase’s head, but wasn’t sure when Brendon had the opportunity. 

“You see?” Chase turned to face Riley finally. “By not going with him I’m only causing you and the others trouble. I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you, Riley.” 

“If you go with him I don’t think I’ll survive it.” Riley whispered back. “Chase, if you go with him he’s going to hurt you and continue hurting you until he kills you.” 

Chase inhaled sharply and exhaled as he looked away. “I don’t deserve a friend like you, Riley. I’m not worth it and one day you’re going to realize that.” 

“I doubt it.” Riley sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do, short of leaving me, that would make me hate you. Don’t leave, Chase, please. We’re stronger together. Kendall was attacked because she was alone and vulnerable. We won’t let that happen again.” 

“You guys can’t watch everyone all the time.” Chase pointed out. 

“Maybe he’ll give up.” Riley offered. “He’ll see you’re friends aren’t going to abandon you and he’ll leave.” 

“You don’t know him like I know him.” Chase closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t think he’s going to just give up and leave. He’s obsessive. I’m afraid, Riley. Not just for myself, but for you and the others.”

“We’ve fought alien monsters ever since we came together as a team.” Riley said with a hint of smugness in his voice. “One obsessive human isn’t going to destroy us. Chase, have faith in us. Have faith in me. I’m not going to let him hurt you or anyone else. We’ll protect Kendall, we’ll protect you.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do if he hurt you, Riley.” Chase shook his head, eyes screwed closed to fend off the thought. “But,” Chase opened his eyes, a little life had returned to the sea of blue. “I trust you. I trust the others. Just please, promise me you aren’t going to get hurt.” 

Riley sighed. “I can’t promise that,” he admitted. “But I can promise to try.” 

“I’ll take it.” Chase said and rested his head against Riley’s shoulder. “Thank you, Riley. You don’t know what this means to me.” 

You don’t know what you mean to me, Riley wanted to say, but didn’t. Now wasn’t the best time to confess his love for Chase. Not when Chase was so overwhelmed with ex-boyfriend drama. Heck, Riley wasn’t certain there’d ever be a perfect time to tell Chase how he felt. Being in the friend-zone was enough for Riley, just so long as Chase was okay. 

__

Later that night the team walked Kendall back to her home and Shelby announced she was sleeping over – for the foreseeable future. Although acting unhappy, Riley could tell that Kendall was relieved to have her own personal Power Ranger bodyguard. 

Riley also guessed that Kendall was even happier Shelby had volunteered and not one of the guys. The thought of Koda and Tyler eating Kendall out of house and home did amuse Riley a little as the four boys headed back to Tyler’s jeep. “Koda’s going to stay with me,” Tyler said as he started the car. “That way none of us are going to be alone.” 

Chase nodded, but remained quiet for the rest of the drive. Riley decided that he didn’t like Chase to be so quiet. There were times in the past that Riley would have preferred Chase not to be so talkative, but now was not one of those times. 

“Here we are.” Riley said, directing Tyler to his apartment building. Riley didn’t live too far from the museum, given that his moped only worked half of the time and he often had to walk. Currently Riley’s moped was in the shop, meaning unless Tyler offered to give them a ride in the morning Chase and Riley were going to have to walk to work. 

It wasn’t ideal, but there was no real reason to assume that Brendon knew were Chase would be staying. 

“Thanks for the ride, Ty.” Chase said as he climbed out of the jeep. 

“I’ll pick you guys up at nine,” Tyler said with a wave, driving off with Koda, who waved happy back at them before disappearing into the night. 

Riley flashed a smile at Chase as he pulled out his keys and headed to his front door. He lived on the second floor of a two-story apartment. The adjoining hallway of the building reeked of smoke, even though Riley despised the habit. 

“Smells like a casino.” Chase wrinkled his nose at the thick stench. 

“My neighbors are pretty nice, though.” Riley smiled awkwardly. “I can’t really blame them for becoming addicted to something so toxic, but I do agree that I wish that they would quit. It would be healthier for everyone.” 

“Smoking kills,” Chase agreed and followed Riley into his apartment once the door was opened. Riley immediately moved to light one of his many scented candles and turned on the light in the guest bedroom. “The bed is all yours,” Riley told his friend. “It’s not really decorated or anything, but the bed is comfortable.”

“Better than bunking with Koda.” Chase grinned. “Koda still doesn’t get the whole bed thing.” 

Riley laughed. “It’s a good thing, because I’ve seen Tyler’s place and I doubt there’s enough room there even for a blow up mattress. 

“At least Tyler’s place has a couch – I haven’t gotten one of those yet.” Chase grinned. “My bed is damned comfortable though.” 

“You have a studio apartment, right?” Riley asked, happy to see Chase relaxing as they talked together. 

“Yeah, it’s tiny.” Chase smiled. “I don’t really hang out there often, so I don’t need a whole lot of furniture.” 

“Really?” Riley asked before he really thought about what he was saying. “I suppose you really only need the bed.” He added unintentionally suggestive. 

Chase winced and lost a little of the light he had managed to regain. Riley felt terrible. 

“I know you won’t believe me,” Chase said, words shaking with emotion. “I don’t take the girl’s I flirt with home. I don’t go home with them either. I – I think I only flirt so much because he hated it when I even talked to other people. And it’s kind of fun.” Chase grinned briefly at Riley. “It helps me remember that life doesn’t have to be so hard. Like skateboarding. It’s freeing.”

Chase sighed and continued, “Kendall encouraged me to do the exact opposite of what he wanted me to do. Brendon, he controlled everything I did and it completely changed my personality while I was with him. I hated myself – sometimes I still hate myself.” Chase admitted. “So I flirt even though I don’t really want anything from it. The girls I talk to understand, I think. They use me, too. They like the attention I give them and they don’t mind when I don’t give them anything more. It’s all superficial, Riley. I think I’m afraid to be attracted to another guy, which isn’t fair. I know logically that the guys I could be interested in wouldn’t hurt me like, like he did.” 

“I’m sorry,” Riley offered. “I always assumed you, well,” The green ranger hesitated and swallowed thickly. All this time he had been jealous over nothing. It was almost humorous, if he over looked the fact that he felt a little obsessive over Chase. Did that mean Riley was like Brendon? No, Riley would never intentionally hurt Chase. Never. If Riley ever was gifted the opportunity to be with Chase he would show Chase love and protect him. No, he’d never become Brendon. 

“There was no reason for you to assume otherwise.” Chase offered kindly. “But I want you to know, I’m not really like that. I take commitment seriously. I think that was one of the problems I had with leaving Brendon, even in the end. I hoped he’d change, Riley. I wanted to be good enough that he’d become the guy I fell in love with in the beginning, but what I didn’t realize was Brendon had always been abusive. He just hid it from me until he was sure I was too weak to leave him.” 

“You aren’t weak.” Riley said firmly. 

“You didn’t know me back then.” Chase sighed. “It – it was bad. Worse than even Kendall knew.” 

“Chase,” Riley started, but sighed. “We’re going to figure this out. You’re stronger now and we’re going to protect you.” 

“And I’m going to protect you.” Chase promised. “I’m beat.” He added before they could continue the conversation. “I’m going to take a shower and hit the hay, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course.” Riley nodded. “There’s an extra towel in the bathroom.” 

“Thanks.” Chase smiled fleetingly. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He said and disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

Riley stared at the door long after he heard the shower come on. At first his mind turned over possible ways to make Chase feel like less of a victim, but his thoughts quickly switched to picturing Chase in his shower. Naked. Shaking his head violently Riley ran his fingers roughly though his hair and cursed himself. Now wasn’t the time to fantasize about his crush. Especially now, given how vulnerable Chase was. 

With nothing really planned out, Riley went to his own room and got ready for bed. 

__

That night Riley woke to the sound of thrashing. Heart pounding, Riley got out of bed and grabbed the metal baseball bat he kept in his room and tip toed out into the hallway. Riley rushed through the door, terrified that he was going to find Brendon in the guest room with Chase. Instead he came face to face with the sight of Chase locked in a nightmare. 

Frozen, Riley lowered the bat, quickly realizing that the danger was nothing he could hit over the head or fight off in any kind of physical way. Riley was about to call Chase’s name when he heard his friend mumbling and pleading. 

“No, stop.” Chase’s rough, low whisper filled Riley’s ears. “Please, I’ll be better, not stupid…don’t…l-let go of me. S-stop.” 

Horrified Riley felt the bat slip through his fingers and clang loudly against the ground as it fell. The sound startled Chase awake, his limbs flying up and out, still twisted in the sheets as he tried to protect himself from the remnants of the dream. 

“Chase,” Riley breathed his friend’s name softly. “Chase you’re safe, it’s me, Riley.” 

“Riley?” Chase asked, voice still thick with sleep. “What are – where am I?” 

“My apartment,” Riley inhaled sharply. “Don’t you remember?” 

“Remember,” Chase repeated, stifled by a big yawn. The effects of the dream seemed to wear off. To Riley it looked like Chase didn’t remember that he had been in the middle of a nightmare. Or, and Riley hoped he was wrong, Chase was so used to having nightmares that it was normal and there for no big deal to him. “Oh,” Chase said as the memories clicked. “You let me stay with you.” His voice was softer. “Did I wake you up?” 

“Um,” Riley didn’t exactly want to lie, but he also didn’t want to tell the truth. Chase seemed to pick up on his indecision. 

“I’m sorry,” Chase said timidly. “You offered me a safe place to stay and I repay you by stealing your sleep.” He shook his head and started to get out of the dream-tossed bed. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Riley asked as Chase started to gather his meager belongs. 

“Heading home.” Chase said, as if it should be obvious. “You need to sleep and I’m keeping you from it.” 

“No, you should stay here.” Riley’s tired brain was finally starting to work. “I don’t really need a whole lot of sleep and I won’t be able to sleep at all if you leave. I don’t think I could bear it if something were to happened to you, Chase. Please, stay. We don’t even have to sleep, we could watch a movie or I could fix breakfast. It’s about five now anyway, I’ve already gotten the sleep I need.” 

Chase hesitated, still bent over and contemplating lacing up his shoes. The black ranger faltered and then sighed as he gave up his plans of escape. “Alright, Riley, I’ll stay, but at least let me cook you breakfast, as my way of saying thanks.” 

“Sounds good.” Riley smiled so bright it actually strained his facial muscles a little. “I’m going to get changed for the day, everything should be in the fridge.” 

Chase nodded and stood, still wearing his jeans from the day before but no shirt. In the shadow of night Riley realized he had never seen Chase without his shirt on. He was curious, not only because he was madly attracted to Chase, but also about the nightmare Chase had been locked in. Kendall had said that Chase had been beaten terribly, were the marks still there on Chase’s body? A permanent reminder of the worst time in his life? 

Shaking the thoughts from his head Riley disappeared into his own room and changed into his day clothes, opting for jeans and his usual green polo shirt. Returning to the main room he was greeted by the sight of Chase, still shirtless, wrapped in the morning light that leaked through the blinds covering the windows. It was a sight to behold and Riley had to will some very uncomfortable feelings away. 

“French toast?” Riley guessed as he watched Chase work. Chase shot Riley a grin and nodded. 

“Is that okay?” Chase added offhandedly, but Riley could see the tension growing in his shoulders. 

“It’s perfect.” Riley grinned, hoping to calm whatever building anxiety Chase was feeling. Chase relaxed immediately and Riley knew he had said the right thing. “I’m a fan of all breakfast foods.” He added with a yawn as he moved to start a pot of coffee. He had lied to Chase about not needing much sleep. For a farm boy Riley had always needed way more sleep than his brother or mother. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Chase agreed with a grin. 

Riley was in the middle of watching the dark droplets of coffee drip into the glass bowl when he caught his first glimpse of Chase’s back. As he had already guessed there were scars there. Riley had to resist touching them. Thin, bulging white lines crisscrossed the span between Chase’s shoulders, starting almost at his neck and ending at his waist. It looked like he had been whipped, but it was more likely that a belt had done the damage. 

Chase glanced back and frowned at Riley’s face and seemed to realize what had upset him. “It’s not very pretty, is it?” Chase hunched a little, uncomfortable as he set the mixture of eggs, milk and cinnamon down. “It wasn’t actually all Brendon.” 

“What?” Riley heard himself gasp. 

Swallowing thickly Chase shook his head and undid the tie on the bread bag. “My father was a mean drunk. Brendon only, uh, hit me with his belt a few times. Only when I made him really angry.” Chase shook his head and laughed humorously. “This is the worst show-and-share moment of my life, but I’m glad you know. I’ve been trying to hide the scars for a long time.” 

Riley thought back to the time when Tyler suggested they all go to the local pool and Chase had come up with a very lame excuse not to come. Now that Riley was thinking about it there were a few other times Chase had bailed on group activities, likely for the same reason. Anything that involved not wearing a lot of clothes and Chase was out. 

Even when they went on the digs and Chase was soaked in sweat he rarely took off his sweatshirt, let alone his tee shirt. 

“You don’t have to hide anything from me.” Riley said gently. “Us.” He corrected quickly. “You don’t have to hide anything from us, we’re your friends.” 

Chase turned and gave Riley a sad smile. “I know. You, you guys are the best. I don’t think I deserve such amazing friends. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you guys.”

“You wanted to forget.” Riley guessed and Chase nodded with a small smile of surprise. 

“Yeah,” Chase agreed, soaking a few pieces of bread in the mixture he had created before setting them on the oiled pan. They sizzled from the heat and for a while that was the only sound in the kitchen other than the pleasant drips and hisses of the coffee maker. 

“I’m glad I know.” Riley announced suddenly, knowing it probably wouldn’t fix the awkwardness, but feeling the need to say it all the same. “I feel like I know you better now and that our friendship will be stronger.” 

Chase looked surprised and then slightly uncertain, but also hopeful as he dished out the first batch of French toast. “It is a relief.” He admitted as he started to fry up the next batch. “It was such a big thing that I was keeping a secret. I guess Kendall was right, you guys have been seriously cool about everything. I was wrong to assume you’d treat me differently.” 

“You were trying to protect yourself.” Riley nodded his understanding. “I get it. I think the others get it too. It’ll be okay, in the long run. It’s just going to take time for everything to settle back to normal.” 

A dark look passed over Chase’s eyes before he shook it away and dished out the second batch of French toast and plated it. “I hope everything works out.” 

“It will.” Riley insisted, because there was no other possible outcome in his mind that would be acceptable. They were going to make it through this and Chase would be okay. Somehow they’d get Brendon to leave Chase alone. “Maybe if we morphed in front of Brendon he’d be freaked out enough to leave you alone.” 

“Or he’d tell the world who we really are.” Chase winced. “Blackmail is kind of his thing.” 

“Ah, right.” Riley frowned. “Maybe the Power Rangers could show up and teach him a lesson in kindness?” 

“Maybe.” Chase actually smiled. “It would probably freak him out a little, which could be fun.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Riley grinned. “We’ll plan it out with the others. He won’t mess with you or anyone else once he’s had a face to face with the Power Rangers.” 

Chase smiled again, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes as they sat across from one another and started eating. Well, Riley started eating. Chase pushed the majority of his food around on his plate, making it look like he had eaten more than he actually had. When Riley had packed away his last bite Chase took the dishes, intent on cleaning them. 

“I can do that.” Riley offered, but Chase shook his head. 

“You let me stay with you and stayed up with me after I woke you up,” Chase pointed out. “It’s only right that I cook you breakfast and clean up.” 

Riley frowned a little, but hated to admit that he liked seeing Chase moving around his kitchen. He liked Chase, plain and simple. 

“I wanted you to stay with me,” Riley said. “It’s selfish, really, but I wanted to be the one to protect you.” 

Chase paused for a moment before he turned around, shutting off the water he had been running in the sink. He looked at Riley briefly before lowering his gaze again. “I appreciate you wanting to help me.” Chase said. “Even though I don’t fully understand it.” 

“You’re my friend, Chase.” Riley wasn’t sure if Chase really understood that. “I know that’s hard for you to believe, given everything you’ve been through, but I hope I can help you see that I would never hurt you like he did.” 

“I know.” Chase whispered. “I know you wouldn’t. I know the others wouldn’t hurt me either. I told myself, after Kendall helped me get my head on straight that I would never let myself fall like that again.” Chase closed his eyes, but looked at Riley when he opened them. “I think that’s why I only flirt with girl’s I could care less about and I know they could care less about me. There’s no chance for me to get hurt if there’s no real feelings involved. I’m afraid. Terrified, actually, that I’ll fall in love and get hurt again. On some level I know that with love there’s always the risk of being hurt, but I know the darker side of things. What if I’m the one who hurts someone I love? The responsibility just seems too big, Riley.” 

Riley frowned at the information he was receiving. Oddly enough it sounded like Chase was trying to explain why they could never be together, but Riley figured it was just him reading things at a too personal level. After all, Chase could never feel the same way about Riley that Riley felt for Chase. 

“So, what, you’re condemning yourself to a life of being alone because you’re afraid you’ll become like Brendon?” Riley asked, aw struck by how tragic Chase was being. “Chase, the black Energem would have never chosen you if you were capable of such evil.”

“I understand that, I guess it’s hard to explain.” Chase said, shaking his head as he refocused on the dishes. “I’m just scared that I’ll never be able to allow someone close enough to me and if I did, I’m afraid that I’d never want to let that person go. I’m insane, Riley. That’s all I can tell you. No person in their right mind would want me.” 

I want you, Riley opened his mouth to say, but clamped his teeth shut with a sharp click. Chase’s shoulders hunched a little as he turned off the water again. Chase’s intensity was a little concerning, Riley admitted to himself. It would be hard to love someone who was so convinced that they didn’t deserve to be loved. Maybe Chase was right, Riley was insane for wanting Chase. 

Not that Chase could possibly know that Riley was hopelessly, madly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being mean...I split this chapter up.

The team gathered in the empty café a good several hours before the museum was set to open. 

“I talked with Keeper about the object you guys found.” Kendall said as she set the little metal tile in the center of the table. “He says once we have all four together it sound be able to ‘boost’ your Energem’s powers in some way.”

“But we have to have all four?” Tyler asked, although it sounded more like a statement to Riley. 

“Yes.” Kendall nodded. “Right now I don’t have any leads on where the other three tiles could be, but I’m going to do some research while you guys take care of your shifts at the café.” 

“Aw, come on Ken-I mean Ms. Morgan,” Shelby whined. “Can’t I skip working in the trenches and help you in the lab?”

“Shelby, we’ve talked about this.” Kendall sighed, pushing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shelby pouted as she picked up the tile and studied the swirling design on its surface. “Keep up appearances, being normal.” 

“Chase.” A deep voice said loud enough to startle everyone out of their good-natured morning. Chase jumped up from the chair, knocking it over in his haste as he turned to face his ex. Riley rose only slightly slower than Chase had, especially when he saw the gun in Brendon’s hands. 

Tyler stood with them, although his movements were much more calm. The girls and Koda remained in their seats as they surveyed the situation with intense glances. 

“Brendon, think about what you’re doing.” Tyler said cautiously, his hands held out in a placating position. Riley was grateful Tyler was trying to talk the mad man down. 

“Oh, I’ve thought about it,” Brendon said, his voice thickly accented as his eyes narrowed in on Chase. 

Chase looked like he was about to faint, Riley thought as he moved a hand to steady his friend by the elbow. 

“Hands off!” Brendon shouted and shoved the gun in Riley’s direction. Chase moved in front of Riley protectively and Brandon’s expression turned from dangerous to murderous. “You’re protecting him? What, did you replace me – with that scrawny boy? I saw you with him last night and this morning. Do you really think I’d allow you to replace me? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

“He’s not like you.” Chase pleaded, his voice startling Riley more than the fact that a real gun had been pointed at his chest moments before. “Brendon, please, he could never replace you.” 

Chase’s words echoed hollowly in Riley’s head as his own heart shattered. It was in that moment that Riley realized Chase would never love him the way that Riley loved Chase. It wasn’t meant to be. It was just a silly dream – a dumb crush. Riley shook his head a little and jumped when the gun went off suddenly. The sound was explosive, too close and too loud in their ears. The horrible noise was so much more violent sounding than their blasters. 

Koda cried out and his body fell to the ground, the girls quickly went to his side. Riley realized as time seemed to slow that the caveman had tried to lung from the gun. 

“I’ll go with you!” Chase shouted over the chaos, jumping in front of Riley again as the gun slid back in their direction. “I’ll go with you, you don’t need to hurt anyone else, please. Brendon, I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt anybody else.” 

“Chase, don’t.” Koda said, clutching his bloody shoulder as he watched from his place curled on the ground. “Don’t go!” 

“Koda – I’m sorry. So sorry.” Chase whispered and walked forward, not seeming at all worried about the gun aimed straight at his heart. Riley wondered if Chase even cared. Riley cared. Riley’s heart was stuck in his throat. It choked him and made it impossible to protest what was happening. 

Riley wanted to scream. 

No sound made it passed the panic. 

“Turn around.” Brendon commanded and Chase did so immediately, revealing how truly terrified he was as he looked at his friends. As he looked at Riley. Their eyes locked as Brendon grabbed the back of Chase’s neck with his free hand. “Take a good look at your friends, love, it’s the last time you’ll be seeing them.” 

Riley tried to move, but he stood frozen, watching as Brendon aimed the gun at the back of Chase’s head. For a horrible moment Riley thought Brendon was simply going to shoot Chase and end everything, but Brendon seemed to change his mind and pulled Chase back, turned him around and kissed him solidly in front of the entire team. Chase made a surprised noise, but otherwise didn’t resist. 

“Better,” Brendon said and nipped brutally at Chase’s lip before he dragged Chase closer, aiming the gun at the team again before pulling Chase out of sight. 

“No!” Riley heard himself shout and the spell over his body seemed to break. Riley suddenly could move again, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

“You can’t.” Shelby got in his way. “That crazy person has a gun! A real, bullet-shooting gun!” 

“We can’t just let that monster take Chase!” Riley pleaded, but Kendall joined Shelby’s efforts to stop Riley. “We can’t just let them get away!” 

“This is a job for the police.” Kendall announced and dialed her cell phone. 

“Hold on, Koda.” Tyler said, but Koda had lost consciousness. Everything was falling apart around Riley and there was nothing he could do – nothing but go after Chase. 

“I’m sorry.” Riley said and shoved Shelby aside as he sprinted in the direction Chase and Brendon had gone. Riley ignored the shouts and warnings that called after him as he reached the entrance to the museum. He saw Chase and Brendon just outside the doors and his stress skyrocketed. 

Fury was outside with them. 

This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a nightmare. 

“Chase!” Riley screamed as he pushed open the door and revealed himself. The alien didn’t look overly interested in Riley as he rushed Chase and Brendon. Brendon fired his gun, but the bullets pinged off Fury’s chest and didn’t seem to damage Fury or slow him down. 

Chase glanced at Riley and only had a split second chance to rip off his Energem and toss it in Riley’s direction before Fury, Brendon and Chase all vanished off the face of the earth in a brilliant flash of light. 

Riley caught Chase’s Energem and stared at the vacant space where Chase had once stood. 

He was gone.

How had things managed to go from bad to worse so quickly?

Tyler joined Riley, obviously having seen what happened as he skidded to a stop. Neither of them spoke as they stared at the place their friend had once stood. Slowly Riley looked at the Energem in his hands and felt sick. 

“What do we do now?” Tyler asked weakly. 

“What can we do?” Riley replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me? (Hides)
> 
> TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After the chaos Koda went to the hospital. Kendall promised them that she had gotten everything straightened out. “I thought that something like this would happen eventually.” She explained as what was left of the group re-gathered in the lab. “I set Koda up with a fake ID and filed for insurance. It’s not exactly legal, but at least we won’t have to worry about the government questioning where he came from or turning him into a lab rat.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Shelby asked, her voice thick with emotions. She’d been crying on and off since Koda had been taken away in the ambulance. 

“The paramedics seemed to think so.” Kendall nodded. “We can go visit him. I’m listed as his emergency contact.” 

“What about Chase?” Riley asked tightly. 

Kendall lowered her eyes and the others shifted nervously. 

“You have his Energem,” Kendall pointed out. “There’s no way to track him down while he’s without it, even if he is still on earth.” 

“Sledge isn’t going to be happy when he realizes Chase doesn’t have his Energem.” Tyler added. “Who knows what he’ll do to Chase, or Brendon for that matter.” 

“So, what?” Riley asked, anger boiling inside of his heart. “You just want to abandon him? He’s our friend!” 

“There’s nothing we can do, Riley.” Shelby shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. “We all want to save him, we really do, but we can’t!”

“We’ll just have to wait.” Kendall took in a deep breath. “Sooner or later Sledge will send a monster and we’ll have our answers.” 

Riley closed his eyes to the truth of what they were saying. The ‘answer’ they were waiting for was whether or not Chase was still alive. 

“Sledge is smart,” Kendall offered. “He’s not going to kill Chase if there’s a chance he can use him to make you turn over your Energems.” 

“Kendall’s right.” Tyler agreed. “We can’t lose hope. Chase wouldn’t want us to.” 

Riley wasn’t so certain of anything anymore.   
__

Two weeks later and Koda was back on his feet, but there was still no sign of Chase, Fury, Sledge or even Brendon. 

Riley was finding it difficult to believe that he’d ever see Chase again. 

“Do you guys want to order pizza?” Shelby asked as they hung around the lab after their shift. 

“I think I’ll just head home.” Riley said, gathering his stuff up. He knew he had fallen into a kind of depression, separating himself from his friends as he tried to work through his feelings. He felt sad and lost. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not his job, not his apartment, not his friends or his training. The only thing that he wanted was for Chase to appear and tell him that everything was okay. 

The more days that passed by, the more Riley realized things were not fine. 

“Monster activity in the park.” Kendall announced suddenly. “Guys – good luck.”

Tyler grinned and clamped a hand down on Riley’s shoulder. “This is our chance, Riley, are you ready?” 

Would this be their chance? Riley’s heart fluttered to life at the smallest possibility. He hoped he would at least see Chase, if only to know that he was still alive. 

The group headed out together and began to search the location Kendall had sent them too. 

“Rangers!” A metallic voice greeted them. The group of four turned to face their newest opponent. Riley’s heart leaped back to life when he spotted Chase standing in a barred cage just behind the metal-clad monster. The cage looked almost identical to the one Chase had been kept in before, when he and Koda had been attacked by Slammer. 

“Let him go!” Shelby yelled what each of the Power Rangers were thinking. Riley thought he might have seen Chase smile at the sight of them, but Chase was too far away to tell. 

“Hand over your Energems and you can have your friend!” The metallic monster announced, just as Kendall figured it would. 

“We’ll never give up our Energems.” Tyler answered for the group. Riley saw Chase nod once and felt relieved that Chase didn’t hold their decision against them. 

“Then watch your friend suffer!” The metallic monster shouted and shoved the lightning rod like stick he was holding through the bars and jabbed the end of it into Chase’s side. A bolt of electricity shot through Chase’s vulnerable body and Chase let out a blood-curdling scream that rang in Riley’s ears even after it ended. 

“Shall I continue?” The monster asked. The rangers looked at one another. Never had they been faced with a decision quite like this. Watching Chase being tortured in front of them wasn’t what any of them wanted, but if they gave up their Energems they would effectively allowing the enemy to win. 

“Don’t give him anything!” Chase shouted back to them before letting out another cry of pain when the metallic monster shoved the lightning rod back into his side. Chase tried to avoid it, shoving his body against the metal bars, but there was no place for him to hide from the attack. 

“Stop!” Riley shouted. “He can’t defend himself!” 

“You can stop his pain!” The metallic monster shouted. “Give me the Energems and this can all end!” 

“Don’t!” Chase gasped, on his knees from the pain, still shivering and twitching from the bolts of electricity he had endured, even though the rod was no longer touching him. “Don’t do it!” 

“Chase.” Riley whispered, ready to trade the entire world to free Chase from captivity. 

“What do we do?” Shelby asked. 

“We can’t hand over our Energems.” Tyler shook his head.

“Chase in pain.” Koda growled. “Not right.” 

“No, of course it’s not!” Tyler agreed. “But you heard Chase, he doesn’t want us to give up our Energems, even if it means he could go free.” 

“So we fight!” Koda announced and rushed towards the metallic monster who roared in return. The monster twirled his lightning rod in his hand before moving to battle with Koda. A batch of Vivix appeared and the other rangers sprung into battle, but Riley had a goal. That goal was Chase. He sliced through the hoard of ‘seaweed heads’ until he stood just outside of Chase’s cage. 

“Riley.” Chase breathed, still on his knees, but looking relieved as Riley grabbed the bars of his cage. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You didn’t do anything,” Riley said bluntly as he tried to pull the bars of the cage apart. The metal didn’t budge. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for!” Riley said and angrily punched the cage, only to hurt his own hand. 

“Riles,” Chase chuckled. “Use your gun.” 

“Oh,” Riley frowned under his mask. “Good idea.” He pulled out his raptor gun and fired a couple of well meaning blasts at the cage, but it barely singed the bars. “It’s not working.” 

“Alright.” Chase sighed, resting against the bars as he looked up at Riley. “Team up with the others and break this cage apart – I want to go home, Riles.” 

“Right.” Riley felt a surge of energy go through him as he turned and spotted Koda and Shelby thrashing the metallic monster together and Tyler finishing off the last of the Vivix. 

“Tyler! Give me a hand.” Riley called and Tyler ran to join Riley by Chase’s cage. “We need to get him out of there.” 

“We can’t combine our weapons without Chase.” Tyler said as he examined the bars. 

“You don’t need to.” Chase said cheerfully, despite doing a wonderful impression of death warmed up. “You just need a little help from something a little bigger.” 

“Rexy.” Tyler said and Riley could almost see the smile under Tyler’s mask. “You’re a genius Chase!” 

“I’ve had some time to think it through.” Chase grinned back as Tyler summoned his Zord. 

“No!” Metallic monster yelled when he realized he was out matched and out numbered. “You can’t have him! Not without giving me your Energems!” The monster knocked Koda down, but Shelby kicked him firmly in his chest. 

“Give it a rest already,” Shelby said. “We’re not letting you win, obviously.” 

Rexy made quick work of Chase’s cage, freeing Chase after one swift chomp. Riley flung himself around Chase who laughed and hugged him back. “Good to see you too, mate.” Chase chuckled and with Riley’s help stood. Riley could tell Chase was acting a lot stronger than he actually was at the moment. 

“I kept this safe for you.” Riley said, handing Chase’s Energem over. The black ranger looked relieved as he slipped the necklace around his neck and let out a sigh. 

“It’s morphing time.” Chase said and without any show or flash transformed into the black Power Ranger. Riley and Chase watched as the other rangers finished kicking the nameless metallic monsters butt and prepared themselves for the second round. Sure enough a large beam of light hit the remains of the monster and it grew to skyscraper heights. 

“Chase, are you ready to do this?” Tyler asked with a smile lighting his voice. 

“I’ll do what I can.” Chase said lightly, although Riley had a sinking feeling that Chase wasn’t going to be much help at all in a Zord battle, or any battle. 

Tyler nodded, calling a formation that didn’t have Chase acting as a primary fighter. Chase seemed relieved as they appeared in the Zord’s control room. Unable to stand, Chase fell to one knee. “Sorry guys, not sure how much I’ll be able to help.” 

“No worry.” Koda told Chase quickly as he punched a hand into his closed fist. “We take care of bad guy.” 

“We’re just happy your safe.” Shelby said. 

“And free.” Riley added as he shifted gears and narrowed in on the battle before them. 

Although it wasn’t their prettiest battle, it was one of their fastest won. 

“Monster extinct.” Tyler announced and they all beamed out of the Zords and back to the ground. “Chase, how are you holding up?” Tyler asked, now de-morphed like the rest of the team. 

“Might need some help back to base.” Chase admitted, but was still smiling, happy to be free. Riley understood, he couldn’t stop smiling himself. The ride back to the lab was a mixture of laughter and concern. Shelby threatened to strip Chase naked to make sure he was okay, but Chase rather skillfully managed to keep all of his clothes on and in place, swatting away her hands and flirting off witty one-liners about her needing to buy him dinner first. 

Even under the dire circumstances Riley felt a twinge of jealousy, but he shoved it down. Chase was back, that was enough for Riley. 

When they arrived at the lab Kendall stepped away from behind her computer and gave Chase a gentle hug. They didn’t speak. There were no ‘I’m glad you’re safe’ or ‘are you okay’ comments. When they broke apart the moment ended and Kendall offered a worried glance that Chase answered with a blinding smile of his own. 

“It’s good to be back.” Chase breathed and looked around the lab. “I see not much has changed.” He frowned and looked at Koda. “How are you doing, buddy? How’s the arm?” 

Riley glanced at Koda, remembering the moment when Koda had been shot with vivid details. All the cheer seemed to be sucked out of the room as the group remembered the events that lead up to Chase’s disappearance. 

“Good.” Koda said. “Better. What happened to bad man?” 

Chase inhaled sharply, the smile he’d been holding onto fading from his face as he sunk down into the nearest stool. Riley noticed how pale he was, how thin he’d become after only two weeks of captivity. Chase had put on a good show, but the act was over now. 

Now things were serious again. 

“We all just sort of appeared on Sledge’s ship. Fury tried to grab me and Brendon emptied the rest of the bullets in his gun, screaming for Fury to get back.” Chase laughed a little, despite his story not having a lick of humor. “Fury looked like a pissed off grizzle. He grabbed me and some other monster grabbed Brendon and we were dragged through the ship to Sledge’s control room. Fury boasted that he had captured an Energem for Sledge and I spoke up, ‘Look again.’ I said. Fury checked me over and sure enough, finally noticed that no, I didn’t have my Energem on me.” 

Riley took in a sharp breath and pictured the scene behind closed eyes. Chase could have gotten himself killed mouthing off like that, but somehow Chase had managed to survive. 

“Brendon started demanding things, I honestly can’t even remember what all he said,” Chase continued. “I lost track of him after that. They dragged him off once Sledge realized he had nothing to do with us. I can’t say I was sad to see him go, but,” Chase inhaled sharply and shook his head. “I hope, I don’t know, I just hope whatever fate offered him was quick.” 

Chase, Riley realized in that moment, was a better man than Riley would ever be. Riley hoped that Brendon died a thousand deaths and than some. It hurt Riley to think that Chase might still love Brendon in some way, but it was probably closer to the truth than even Chase was willing to admit. Chase had said he stayed with Brendon even after the abuse started because he had held onto the shred of hope that Brendon would become the guy he fell in love with once again.

Love was weird that way. 

“Anyway, they locked me up for a bit.” Chase went on with his story. “Every once in a while they’d drag me out and argue about what to do with me. They asked me questions I refused to answer and, well, they roughed me up a bit – nothing too bad.” Chase added, a flickering glance in Riley’s direction told Riley that there was more to that story than he was willing to let show to the others. 

“It was actually pretty amusing to watch them argue.” Chase continued, that big goofy grin returning to his face. “Finally Sledge gave me over to Poisandra, because sex, and Fury nearly lost it he was so frustrated. It was hilarious. Poisandra basically stole Fury’s idea, but picked that weak ass metal monster to carry it out.” Chase grinned. “And here I am. Rescued and relieved to be home.” 

That much was obviously true and Riley and the others all gave their own little cheers. Shelby hugged Chase who tensed a little, but quickly gave into the friendly contact easily enough. Riley probably wouldn’t have even noticed the reaction if he hadn’t been looking for it. 

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Chase asked with a tired yawn. 

“Koda eat hospital food.” Koda made a face. “Never again.” 

Chase laughed. “I hear you, the only thing worth eating at a hospital is the Jell-O.” 

“Jell-O good.” Koda agreed with a grin. “Missed Chase.” 

“Missed you too buddy.” Chase grinned back. “All of you.” Chase added, his eyes lingered on Riley for a moment before he shot a playful grin at Tyler and Shelby. “Nothing else interesting happened while I was away, eh, I guess I wasted my time trying to come up with soul-shocking events that may be happening in my absence.”

“You didn’t miss a thing.” Shelby smiled. 

“Well, Shelby did almost burn down the café – twice.” Riley offered casually, earning a very dangerous glare from the pink ranger. “I think she understands the responsibility of the grill a little more.” 

“You can have that job.” Shelby shook her head. “I like fire and all, but I’m good socializing with the people.” 

“Such a generous grill-princess.” Chase laughed. “I’ll be happy to get back to normal after all of this.”

Riley wondered if normal was possible. Chase was certainly acting like everything was going to be okay again, but Brendon was still in the hands of their enemy. What damage could that cause in the long run? What horrors still awaited Chase or the rest of the team? Riley decided he couldn’t dwell on it forever. Chase was back and that was worth celebrating. 

“Are you hungry?” Koda asked, a man who was truly driven by his own stomach. 

“Starving,” Chase admitted, his face split into another huge yawn. “But I’m way more tired. Riley,” He turned his attention to the green ranger. “Can I stay at your place again? I’m not quite ready to be alone.” The fact that Chase admitted he was afraid of being alone was a big thing. Bigger than Riley thought the others even knew. 

“Of course,” Riley nodded and stood. “Tyler, want to give us a ride? My scooter is on the fritz again and even if it were working, it’s a little small for a passenger.” 

“I’m not exactly well-balanced enough to board at the moment.” Chase added with a hopeful grin aimed at their red ranger. 

“No problem.” Tyler nodded and glanced at Shelby. 

“I’ll take Shelby home,” Kendall offered. “I want her eye on something I picked up on the sensors before she leaves.” 

“A grill-princess’s work is never finished.” Shelby joked and waved at the boys as they headed out, Koda to his cave and the other three to Tyler’s jeep. 

Tyler stopped at the jeep and turned to Chase. “Seriously, Chase, are you okay man?” 

Chase’s smile faded and he looked away. “It wasn’t exactly a vacation,” Chase said slowly before he looked at Riley. “I’m not really ready to talk about it yet. No, I should. If anything, this thing with Brendon has taught me it’s not wise to bottle things up.”

“If you’re not ready,” Riley didn’t like the idea of pushing Chase in a corner. 

“They kept me alone a lot of the time.” Chase continued quietly, not looking at either of his friends as he gripped the side of the jeep for support. “But sometimes they threw me in with the other monsters and let them terrorize me. It – it was pretty awful. They were ordered not to kill me, but, it was bad in the beginning. The monsters hate us. You know what the worst part was?” 

Tyler and Riley shared a look, but didn’t answer as Chase started talking again. “All of them were just like me.” 

“What?” Riley whispered, shocked at the revelation. 

“None of them are there because they want to be,” Chase told them. “One of them told me that Sledge promises each monster he throws at us that they’ll be freed if they bring him back our Energems. Sure, they aren’t all saints and a lot of them have done some terrible things on other planets, but not all of them are attacking us because they want to. They just want to be free.”

“Chase,” Tyler started, but couldn’t seem to find the words to make any of it better. Riley felt the same way. There was nothing he could say that could help Chase. 

“I’m sorry,” Chase closed his eyes and climbed into the back of the jeep. “I just need some sleep.” 

Riley shared another concerned glance with Tyler before they climbed into the front seats and started off towards Riley’s apartment. 

For the moment Riley decided that the best thing was to be there for Chase. Everything else could be worked out later. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! The end. Sort of. There will be a part two, eventually, but this is the conclusion of part one.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
